


Бар. Чужая личная жизнь

by Schuu



Series: Gay Bar [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Gay Bar, M/M, АУ, все геи, свободные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Тендо и Семи помогают Суге устроить личную жизнь





	Бар. Чужая личная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Всем любителям Queer as Folk посвящается.

Тендо не сдвигается со своего места под сеткой и внимательно смотрит как по ту сторону в команде царят разброд и шатание. Кроме Бокуто и Куроо никто эту партию всерьез не играет. Особенно Дайчи, который то и дело поглядывает на одного из их связующих. Тендо и сам не против на него поглазеть. Именно это он и делает, когда Суга бросается вперед и прыгает. Он направляет мяч ровно в руки Тендо, а тот, в свою очередь, пробивает рядом с остолбеневшим Дайчи. Раздается свисток, матч окончен, и он дает пять сокомандникам.

Куроо по ту сторону сетки недовольно фыркает:

― Я просто вчера перепил, мы еще отыграемся.

― По-моему, это называется «алкоголизм», а не «перепил» ― подмечает Тендо.

― Спасибо, эксперт.

Дайчи сам подходит к ним, ныряет под сетку, и Тендо видит натянутую улыбку на лице Суги.

― Отлично сыграли, ― говорит он, протягивая ему руку.

Но Суга не успевает ее пожать. Одного широкого шага достаточно, чтобы Тендо оказался рядом, левой рукой обнял его за шею, другой ― пожал ладонь Дайчи.

― А вы вот не очень, ― ухмыляется он.

Суга смеется, лицо Дайчи темнеет. Тендо весело улыбается, но вся его суть так и показывает сопернику: давай, иди отсюда. Он чувствует, как плечи друга расслабляются, и тот уже спокойнее прислоняется к Тендо.

― Они просто давно не играли, ― с веселой улыбкой говорит Суга, ― еще несколько таких игр, и нам будет нелегко.

Дайчи заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ, но видно, что ему не нравится компания Тендо, тем более так близко к Суге. Вот только самому Тендо плевать. Он любит провоцировать людей, смущать их и ставить в неловкое положение. У них всегда такая забавная реакция.

― Хотел спросить, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Мы давно не виделись… ― обращается к Суге Дайчи, когда понимает, что избавится от Тендо не выйдет.

Но это не помогает, Суга не успевает ответить.

― Он занят. Видишь ли, мы уже идем в бар, и тебя не звали, не понравится.

― Я не тебя спрашивал, Тендо.

― Прости, давай в другой раз? У тебя же есть еще мой номер? ― нарочито бодро говорит Суга.

И Дайчи лишь успевает кивнуть, прежде, чем Тендо уводит Сугу в сторону раздевалок.

― Ты слишком резок, ― отмечает он.

― С человеком, который разбил твое сердечко? Я слишком мягок, ― заявляет в ответ Тендо.

Уже у шкафчиков к ним присоединяется Семи. Он передает им по бутылке воды и лишь затем спрашивает:

― Не ожидал увидеть Савамуру Дайчи сегодня. Ты в порядке? ― он спрашивает у Суги, и Тендо краем глаза наблюдает за реакцией.

Но тот пожимает плечами и смеется:

― В порядке, конечно. Столько времени прошло.

― Время прошло, а чувства-то остались, ― Тендо не может удержаться. ― Мы недостаточно хорошо о нем заботились, выходит так, Семи?

И он шутливо обнимает Сугу за талию, щекочет носом его шею. Они прекращают эту дружескую возню как только дверь в раздевалку распахивается и заходят другие ребята.

― Мы не вовремя, господа! ― громко говорит Куроо. ― Идемте еще поиграем!

Но естественно никто не выходит, Тендо отшучивается и спешит уйти за друзьями.

Вечером ему не хочется ехать в бар. После дневной смены и трехчасовой серии игр он решает лежать пластом на кровати и смотреть американские новости. Однако Семи вдруг настаивает на поездке, и у Тендо не остается выбора.

― Куроо и Бокуто собираются притащить туда Дайчи, ― говорит он, пока они ждут Сугу у метро.

― Опачки! ― ему сложно сдержать удивление. ― Один раз покажи им туда дорогу, называется. Суга в курсе?

― Еще нет, ― Семи отходит в сторону специально отведенного для курения места и достает сигарету. ― Не говори ему.

Тендо ухмыляется и хлопает его по спине, да так, что тот едва не роняет зажигалку.

― Да ты провокатор похуже меня, Семисеми.

Тендо думает, что давно устроил свою жизнь, и сделал это так, как ему хочется. После школы ушел из спорта, оставив лишь любительские игры в своем расписании. Еще он ушел из семьи, которая не поддержала ни его решения, ни его ориентацию, нашел работу себе по душе и съехался с Семи. Теперь, когда основная драма была далеко позади, ему стало скучно. А скуку Тендо терпеть не мог. Потому когда в их жизни возник Сугавара Коуши, он воспринял это как интересный сюжетный поворот с собой на второстепенных ролях. Весь из себя такой бодрый, стойкий и при всем этом разбитый, Суга ему чертовски нравился. А уж появление в сюжете еще одного персонажа в лице Дайчи...

― Я на самом деле не очень уверен, что это хорошая идея, ― говорит Семи, ― но нужно глянуть на Савамуру.

― Глянем-глянем. И может нам удастся починить нашего мальчика?

 

В баре особенно многолюдно, толпа пестрит зеленым, и Тендо вспоминает, что сегодня день Святого Патрика. Уже никого не удивляет, что любой иностранный праздник является поводом для шоу. По этой причине он и полюбил это место. Тендо смеется и громко хлопает Цукишиме, который вынужден стоять за барной стойкой в большой зеленой шляпе, расшитой клевером. Тот быстро и незаметно показывает средний палец.

Они занимают столик с диванами, который предусмотрительно забронировал Семи, и вскоре им приносят напитки. Рядом располагается какая-то шумная пестрая компания, новички, судя по всему, да еще и не из их контингента. Все они шумно обсуждают происходящее на сцене представление.

― Что это вообще такое? ― доносится до Тендо. ― Когда будут девчонки?

Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кто это говорит, отмечает крашенного в светлый парня с пирсингом, и ухмыляется.

― Эй, Алиса, ты попала не в то зазеркалье! ― громко говорит он, так что часть ребят оборачивается.

Тендо притягивает к себе Семи и целует его у всех на виду. Часть из них сразу неловко отворачивается, их голоса уже не раздаются так громко.

― В следующий раз, когда решишь использовать меня для подобного, хотя бы предупреждай, ― ворчит Семи.

― Мне предупреждать тебя каждый раз, когда захочу поцеловать?

Он не находит, что ответить, и делает глоток из стакана с джином. Семи любит крепкий неразбавленный алкоголь, Суга пьет сладкие коктейли. Сам Тендо к нему безразличен, ему все равно, что чувствовать на губах: горьковатый привкус джина или цитруса. За барной стойкой не протолкнуться, но у Куроо каким-то образом это выходит. Тендо смеется с его попытки сделать заказ, затем видит рядом еще троих. По этой причине он вальяжно приобнимает Сугу и притягивает к себе. Тот не против, он пьет свой коктейль и смотрит на сцену, не замечая появления Дайчи. Семи бросает на Тендо многозначительный взгляд, кивает и уходит к бару. Они сидят вдвоем какое-то время, иногда переговариваются о чем-то незначительном.

Суга не дергается, когда Тендо кладет ладонь ему на колено, он тактильный, он привык. Он спокойно относится к прикосновениям и прочим интимным вещам, которые многие могут посчитать неприемлемыми, и Тендо пользуется этим. Они целуются на диванчике, когда вскоре Семи возвращается, садится с другой стороны от Суги, готовый присоединится.

Суга первый, кто останавливается и отодвигается. Он смотрит на Тендо вблизи, будто после пробуждения от сладкого сна, но затем взгляд приобретает недоверчивый оттенок.

― Вы что-то задумали, ― говорит он прежде, чем видит знакомое лицо в толпе. Затем хмурится. ― Вы ― говнюки. Это вы его позвали?

Суга смотрит на Дайчи, который едва успевает неловко отвернутся, и заливается краской.

― Вообще-то, его позвал Куроо, ― говорит Семи, обнимая Сугу за плечи одной рукой.

― Ему здесь не место.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― ухмыляется Тендо. ― Может ему здесь не место было два года назад. А сейчас в самый раз.

― Серьезно, Суга, ― Семи берет его за подбородок и поворачивает к себе. ― Он здесь из-за тебя.

― И раз так хочет, ― добавляет Тендо, ― пускай придет и заберет тебя. Нерешительному слабаку мы тебя отдавать не собираемся.

― О боже, ― Суга накрывает глаза ладонью и сидит так какое-то время, ― я вас ненавижу.

― Ты нас любишь, ― спокойно и уверенно говорит Семи, с вызовом глядя на Дайчи.

― Мне нужно с ним поговорить, ― наконец произносит Суга, убирая руку от лица.

Тендо наклоняет голову набок и хмыкает:

― Нет, не нужно. Тебе нечего ему сказать. А ему ― есть, вот он пускай и говорит.

Когда Дайчи наконец решает подойти, Тендо смотрит на него спокойно и с наигранным удивлением. Они с Семи не выпускают Сугу, и не подпускают Дайчи. И по его лицу видно, что он недоволен, хоть и старается вежливо улыбаться.

― Можно присесть? ― Дайчи кивает на свободное место напротив них.

― Конечно, ― говорит Суга и едва заметно вздрагивает, когда Тендо начинает водить пальцами по его затылку.

Он не отрывает от Дайчи провоцирующего взгляда, не испытывает никакой жалости. И тот садится, не зная куда деваться. Заметно, что он не то, что первый раз в подобном месте, но даже такие открытые проявления чувств приводят его в замешательство. Все четверо молчат какое-то время.

― Часто здесь бываешь? ― наконец решается Дайчи, и Тендо трудно сдержать усмешку. Судя по царящей вокруг Суги убийственной ауре, сейчас не самый подходящий момент для веселья.

― Да, довольно часто, ― кивает Суга легко, будто не готов был только что совершить двойное убийство. ― А ты?.. То есть, как тебе здесь?

― Необычно, ― после небольшой паузы произносит Дайчи.

― Необычно? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? ― Тендо цепляется за фразу, готовый потопить собеседника немедленно.

― Тебе кажется это место странным? ― уточняет Семи.

― Нет, я не это хотел сказать… ― Дайчи теряется, и Тендо опять приходится сдерживать смех.

У него всегда в запасе была пара десятков фраз для общения с гомофобами, и даже заготовленные шаблоны диалогов. Вот только сейчас он применял их на ни в чем неповинном Дайчи. Почти неповинном.

― Так, слушайте, ― Дайчи взял себя в руки, ― я могу просто поговорить с Сугой наедине?

― Может ли он, Семи?

― Не думаю, ― мотает тот головой.

По взгляду Дайчи Тендо понимает, что он готов просто взять Сугу за руку и вывести, и ему нравится эта решимость, не разочаровывает. Вот только подступиться к нему возможности не было. Попытка Суги выбраться пресеклась сразу, но он не стал вырываться, что говорило о многом. Например, что он действительно не знает, что сказать, или не уверен, что хочет что-то услышать от Дайчи.

― Всем привет! ― возникшее напряженное молчание прерывается появлением Куроо и Бокуто. ― Все уже здесь!

Тендо хочется избавится от них, ему интереснее наблюдать за Дайчи в данный момент. Потому он глядит куда-то поверх плеча Куроо, приподнимает брови и говорит:

― Мне показалось, или Цукки только что пялился на твой зад, Куроо?

― Что?! ― Бокуто и Куроо одновременно поворачиваются к бару.

Семи усмехается и поддерживает игру:

― Поздно. Но он определенно сюда смотрел.

― Может, завидует, что не может отдыхать с нами сегодня? Или, например, с кем-то особенным? ― размышляет Тендо.

Он знает, что Куроо просто так это не оставит, и оказывается прав.

― Так, ― Куроо закатывает рукава черного лонгслива и уходит разбираться, а Бокуто решает наблюдать издали.

Суга знает этот трюк с отвлечением внимания, он смеется, и Дайчи неотрывно смотрит на него. Они встречаются взглядами, неловко отворачиваются, не зная, что друг другу сейчас сказать.

― Дайчи, слушай, ― Бокуто вдруг смотрит на сцену, затем берет того за плечо, ― сейчас кое-что будет, ты должен это увидеть.

― Может позже? ― Дайчи теряется.

― Ты пожалеешь, если пропустишь, идем, ― и он вытаскивает друга из-за столика и тянет куда-то в толпу.

― Ушел кавалер, ― разочарованно вздыхает Тендо, но заскучать им не дает вернувшийся Куроо.

Он немного зол и смотрит на них как на врагов.

― Ты еще за все ответишь, ― говорит он Тендо, ― а тебя звал Цукки, ― это уже адресовано Суге.

― Да? Сейчас, ― Суга с трудом продирается из-за стола мимо зажавших его с двух сторон друзей и уходит к бару.

Куроо опускается рядом, на лице самодовольная ухмылка, и Тендо не сразу понимает, что это может значить. До него доходит лишь когда он замечает в толпе Дайчи и следующего за ним Сугу. Бокуто там же, складывает пальцы пистолетом, направляет на Тендо и имитирует выстрел. Он дожидается, когда двое скроются у выхода, и идет к ним. Это вызывает одновременно восхищение и желание каким-то образом все остановить.

―Неплохой ход, ― вздыхает Тендо. ― Признаю свое поражение.

― Это не поражение, ― Куроо закидывает руки за голову и опирается о спинку дивана. ― Мы же на одной стороне.

― Ну-ну, ― Тендо хмыкает и отпивает немного из оставленного стакана Суги.

Они сидят молча какое-то время, пока Куроо не нарушает тишину:

― Эм. Никто теперь не хочет мне немного помочь? Ну, с Цукки... ― он смотрит на них с надеждой.

Тендо делает вид, что не слышит, Семи спокойно пьет свой джин.


End file.
